


Sleep Tight

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Clarke's son has a nightmare, and his fierce strong mama bear Raven is there to make it go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

"Mama!"

Raven was startled awake by the shrill, frightened scream echoing through her home. Fear wrapping around her heart in an icy grip, her instincts flared to life as she fought against the mental fog lingering from sleep to find the source of the sound.

Clarke shifted besides her, her warmth pressing against Raven's side, reassuringly putting a hand on her arm. "Rae, calm down. He was having nightmares the whole time you were gone last week. It's probably just that."

Raven gave her a questioning look. "I thought he was okay. We Skyped every day. He seemed fine."

Clarke sighed. "He was putting on a brave face, babe. I promised not to tell you as long as he did later."

Raven frowned. "I don't understand. He never has that kind of trouble when you go away."

Clarke smiled, palming her wife's cheek. "Because I'm not his hero. I can't keep the monsters away like you can."

Turning into the familiarity of Clarke's touch, Raven's eyes widened. "Hero?"

"Mmm-hmm. His strong, fierce Mama Bear he knows will do anything to protect him."

With Raven glad for the cover of darkness to hide her blush, she accepted Clarke's kiss before she climbed out of bed, watching the blonde nestle comfortably into the warmth she left behind.

Raven made her way down the hall to their son's bedroom, the light from the corridor casting a glow over the shaking little body curled into a ball on the bed. A lump rose up in her throat. "Jake."

Jake looked up at her with wide blue eyes wet with tears, glistening in the pallid light against his caramel skin. His lips trembled as he bit back a sob and Raven's heart ached, rushing in to sweep the boy into her arms. She held him protectively in her lap, arms tight around his little frame as Jake burrowed as close as he could get to his mama's reassuring presence.

"Hey, little man, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Jake shivered in the encasement of his mother's arms, and Raven wrapped the blanket snugly around him, smoothing back russet curls away from his face. "What is it, Jake? What was so scary?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

Small fingers curled almost painfully into the fabric of Raven's baseball top as the child's face went even paler than before. Raven tightened her hold around her son, settling the boy's head on her shoulder, her hands tracing soothing circles across his back. "It's okay, kiddo, it's okay, little man. Mama's here now. I won't let anything hurt you. So will you tell me what the bad dream was about?"

"You went away again, Mama. You-you went away and I called to you, whole bunches of times. I called your name again and again, but you never looked back at me." Jake peered up at Raven with those identical eyes to her wife, his wide and pleading. "Mama, did I do something bad? Is that why you keep going away? Are you gonna leave for good now?"

Any beating, injury, and trauma Raven could, and had ever experienced in her life, including the pain of paralyzing her leg in that car accident years ago, all of them paled dramatically in comparison to the pain she felt in response to her son's innocent and frightened question. "Oh, Jake. You know I only go away because it's my job, buddy." She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the child's brow.

"I would never, ever leave you alone. Most definitely not because you did something. You could never do something to make me leave you. I'm your Mama, Jake. Mama's stick with their boys."

His mother spoke with such conviction and seriousness that Jake couldn't help but nod solemnly. "Do you promise, Mama?"

With a smile, Raven held out her hand. "Yep, it's a deal." Jake flashed a toothy grin and returned the handshake, and returned the handshake.

Raven leaned forward until she and her son were nose to nose, causing their vision to become cross-eyed, "That's a promise, alright?"

"Alright!"

Raven's smile faded, as she suddenly remembered the reason for her son's distress. Since Jake had been born, Clarke had spent more time in her practice rather than the hospital, keeping her mostly in DC for work. It was Raven that had taken to traveling for work, especially now with Clarke eight months pregnant with their next child. Raven didn't necessarily like it, but the money was good and needed to support them their growing family, especially if Jake was going to attend the private academy Clarke was so keen on next year.

What Raven hadn't realized, however, was how her absences were affecting their son.

"Hey, little man, I'll tell you what. Starting next week, I'm going to take a nice long vacation, all right? Then you'll have me at your mercy for the whole time. How does that sound?"

Jake threw his arms around his mother's neck in his excitement and giving a giggle of amusement, Raven reached up to ruffle his hair, holding him close. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"You bet!"

Raven knew motherhood had turned her to mush, making her putty in this precious boy's hands, (as she was in that of Clarke's, as well), but she could never bring herself to care. She was certain the sunshine could never outshine the radiance of her son's smile.

Unwrapping the arms from around her neck, Raven expertly and effortlessly lifted the small weight from her lap as she rose to his feet, swinging the child down into the bed. She pulled the covers up snug over him.

"It's time to get some sleep, now, little man. Mommy would kill me if she knew how late I kept you up."

Giving his best effort to hide a yawn, Jake looked up at her thoughtfully. "Mommy's tired," he informed her matter-of-factly.

"She is, Jake. Carrying a baby does that to mommies. She'll be tired for a while. Are you excited about the baby? You're gonna be a big brother soon."

"Uh-huh," he said sleepily, watching his mother through half-lidded eyes. "I'm gonna have a 'lil sister."

Smoothing back his hair against his forehead, Raven smiled. "Get some rest, babe. It'll be morning soon."

Just as she was preparing to leave the room, the small voice thick with sleep called out to her once more. "Mama?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I got a name for my sister."

"What is it?"

Another yawn. "Hope. Mommy said that a baby born is worth a world of hope."

Another smile touched Ravens lips, unable to help herself. "Hope is a great name, little man. Go to sleep now."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Jake."

As she crawled back into the welcoming warmth and comfort of her neglected bed, her wife's sleeping form instinctually nestled against her. Wrapping her arms around Clarke to pull her closer, Raven drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
